The What if Factor
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Yes another story of what would happen if they finished their married. Lydia is 18 for Beetlejuice's happiness... He has taken both of them to a honeymoon spot in...who knows where! What will happen in their days together?
1. Till Death Do Us Part

My third Beetlejuice fan fic. And you know what they say, third times the charm! Pfft! Remember I made Lydia older so Beetlejuice can-um- be Beetlejuice. If you know what I mean ;) She's 18, keep that in mind. I don't own Beetlejuice, he belongs to the great mind of Tim Burton...

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.", the alien like thing spoke grimly. Beetlejuice smiled as he shoved the ring on Lydia's finger. Lydia closed her eyes tight knowing what would come next. Beetlejuice gave her a nice big kiss on the lips.

Right them a giant Sandworm crashed through the floor with a bride rider. With a snap of his fingers the big worm froze. "I don't think so big guy.", Beetlejuice said with a rough voice. And with another snap it was gone, and Barbra fell to the floor.

"BARBRA!", Lydia screamed with concern. Beetlejuice only laughed like a maniac as Lydia rushed to her ghost friends side. "Barbra, help me please.", her voice shaky and barely clear. "We're **_married_**now! I'm his wife!", she said in a horse whisper as she pointed to the ring on her finger with disgust. Barbra's eyes almost bulged out of her head once she saw "Lydia's" new ring.

Barbra petted Lydia's head and hugged her close. "It's gonna be ok sweetie. We'll get Juno to help and-"

"What a precious moment.", Beetlejuice smiled teasingly. "And I just **HATE** breaking up precious moments," there was a pause before he spoke again. "Actually I **LOVE** breaking  
moments like this up! It's what I do!", he said with a chuckle. Barbra stood up blocking him from Lydia.

Lydia sat behind Barbra. "You wont touch her!", she exclaimed. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this! Come on babes we're gonna be late for our honeymoon.", as said as he peered over at his bride. Lydia gasped and scooted just a little bit further away from him.

"You'll have to get through me first," Barbra said defensively. She acted like a mother protecting her young from a hungry predator. Which, in a way, she was. Beetlejuice sighed and gave a toothy grin.

"If you say so...", with a blink of his eyes a giant hole appeared in Barbra's stomach. He carefully stepped through her and stood next to Lydia. She watched horrified at the man next to her. "Come on, up and Adam.", he pulled the frighten girl to her feet. Lydia struggled as he held her arm in his. "Hold still babes, let them get one last look of the happy couple!"

Lydia froze as three little words rang through her head. 'one last look...' Her heart had stopped for a moment as she realized she might not come back. The only thing that broke Lydia out of her trance was her father calling her name. "LYDIA!", he screamed as he struggled in Delia's art. She looked up to his face. He looked terrified, angry, and sad. Her heart broke.

She looked over to Barbra to see that she still had the gaping hole in her stomach. It was slowly getting smaller. Very slowly.

Her world seemed to stop. She squeezed her eyes closed and drew a deep breath. "_Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice_!", she said quickly.

Everything was quiet. Like nothing was happening. Peacefully silent. She was to afraid to open her eyes, she feared that if she did it would end the nice silence.

Bravely she opened one eye then both. She must've blinked 20 times until she saw were exactly she was. The white walls and cream colored counter. She was in her bathroom. Lydia stared at herself in the mirror not believing this was true. She pinched herself and got a small 'Ouch' in return. So she wasn't dreaming.

"What the hell happened?", she asked no one in particular. Lydia leaned on the bathroom counted and sighed. Had saying his name really worked? She didn't dare look down at her hand...

* * *

Barbra sat on the floor crying her 'breaths' heavy and short. Charles and Delia were now released from their art prison. Charles ran over to Barbra. "Where is she!?", he knew she wouldn't know. He just...had to ask. Barbra looked up at him her perfect face covered in tears.

She could only shake her head crying some more. Sobs escaped her lips.

"No...no...not my little girl. My pumpkin...my Lydia.", he walked away from Barbra and sat on the art he was just trapped in. He put his head in his hands. Delia was still struggling to get her hat off. She gave on last pull and it came off with a satisfying 'POP'.

Delia walked over to him and comforted her husband. Or tried too. This is Delia we're talking about...

Adam had finally un-shrunk and came from the model. He rushed over to Barbra's side. "Barbra, what happened?", he questioned as he gently rubbed her arms.

"Oh Adam, he took her. He took her to God knows where.", she whipped the tears off her face, only to have more leek from her eyes. "We may never see her again. We have to do something! Call Juno. Call ANYBODY!", she whimpered. Adam pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back tenderly. He kissed the top of her head. "We're gonna find her, right Adam?", she spoke into chest.

He sighed. "I hope so Barbra. I really do...", he whispered to her. He was holding back his own tears. He had to be strong for the three of them.

* * *

Summoning all the courage she could she brought her left hand to her face. She almost started screaming once she saw the golden ring on her finger. Her breaths were uneven and shallow. Lydia's back pushed against the wall to keep from falling.

She had also noticed that she had no longer had the red wedding dress on. She looked down to see exactly what she was wearing. Lydia inhaled a sharp breath upon seeing her 'new' clothes.

It was a black silky long top/dress that stopped at mid thigh and was loose on her body. The top part of small dress hugged her breast making them really pop or stand out. The bottom part was lined with soft black and white fur.

She lifted up the soft fabric to see if she wore underwear. She did but not to her liking. It was also made of silk and had a laced pattern on it. And to her utter disgust it had a small black and white bow.

"Where am I? And where are my clothes?", she whispered in a shaky voice. She looked at the door warningly. I could just open the door an peak... Lydia thought. No. To risky. She was searching her mind for options and none came up. No windows to jump out of. Couldn't hide for long, he'd find her...

Lydia turned off the lights and bent down trying to remain unnoticed. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened it just a crack. She peaked through and saw a pile of clothes and a bunch of candles lit. Worst of all she saw Beetlejuice standing in a dark red robe pouring two glasses of wine while humming a happy tune. He's planning on giving me liquor?! I just turned 18! she thought with anger. But she knew all to well that was the least of her problems.

His back was facing the bathroom door so Lydia only saw the back of his legs and the very tips of his boxers. Lydia shuddered at the thought of what he WANTED to to on this honeymoon.

Right as she was about to close the door it made a loud creak. Beetlejuice turned around and smiled as he saw his new wife. "Babes! I was wounding when you'd be out. How's about you come to bed with your **_husband_**.", he gave her a Cheshire cat grin that made her stomach turn. She pushed the door closed and locked for safe keeping.

Lydia turned on the lights and backed away from the door that separated them. She gulped as she heard his voice from the other side. "Well, let's see if I can win the grand prize, shall we. Ok I choose...Door number one!", just then the bathroom door went flying open. And a spotlight appeared and shined on Lydia. She froze. Like a deer in headlights, scared out of her mind.

Confetti started to fall. A loud voice that sound like a game show host boomed from the walls. "Congratulations! You are the winner! Please go and collect your prize," Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and all the corny game show tricks stopped. He gave a tooth grin at Lydia.

"Don't have to tell me twice.", and for the second time that night Lydia was pulled to him against her will. Once she was close enough Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whoa babes, you look so juicy in your new clothes!", he said with a lick of his lips. "I bet you look real tasty without these clothes on. Am I right?", Lydia wrinkled her noise with disgust.

She started to pound on his bare chest. "Let me go! Let me go!", she screamed as she continued to hit him. He only laughed at her as she tried to break free.

"You're a feisty one aren't cha?", he asked. His only response was her trying to push out of his iron grip. He chuckle. "Thought so. But that's ok, I like my women with a little fight in 'em.", he purred to her. Lydia held back a gage.

Beetlejuice's hands started to venter up and down her back. Lydia flinched as his dirty hands went lower down. When his hands reached the bottom of the silky dress Lydia thrashed harder. However that did not stop him. His hands slide under the dress and felt up her thighs. She gasped with shocked and anger.

Without thinking she grabbed his hand to keep him from going any higher. They both stopped and looked at one another.

"And you're brave... I tell ya babes, we're gonna have fun tonight.", he said with a smirk. Lydia just growled ready to kill... She was about to blow.

* * *

I wrote this in one day! Yay for me! Please PLEASE GIVE ME YOU FEED BACK! There will be more chapters. Hopefully I can improve on my writing. BUT ONLY WITH YOUR HELP! More Beetlejuice behavior next chapter ;) Sorry it's so short :'(


	2. Hit with reality

I don't own Beetlejuice! OH! And check out this community for bringing back Beetlejuice. Its on the cartoon Beetlejuice page. 'twas made by 4ever-A-Nightmare. Follow it...stalk it... And hunt the page down!

* * *

Lydia's grip, unintentionally, grew tighter as she glared daggers at Beetlejuice. Her jaw clenched as he stared right back at her. "Whoa, babes, loosen up on that iron grip of yours. You're makin me think you want to hurt me.", he said with a hint of attitude.

Lydia only gripped tighter. "I'll repeat myself once more. Don't. Touch. Me.", her words laced with venom. Beetlejuice scowled at the stubborn little girl in front of him. Who was she to tell him, the Ghost with the Most, what to do?!

"See here sweetheart, I don't like being told what to do. So now I'm warning YOU. Lay off your grip or else...", Lydia blinked with slight shock. The tables were turned now, but she refused to see it. She did not let go nor loosen her grip, she only looked at him with daring eyes. Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow at her new found bravery for just a minutes ago she was cowering behind Barbra. "So you're not letting go?"

His only response was her harsh glare. He smirked. "You asked for it! Just don't say I didn't warn you..."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!", Barbra and Delia screamed at Juno. Her lip twitched with aggravation. This was NOT something she needed right now. With a puff of her cigarette she looked up at the two women.

"Look, he's married now, so I really don't know what I can do at this point. Hell, I don't even know where he is.", she said angered. Juno crossed her arms being mindful of the lit cigarette between her fingers. "The best thing you could do is just sit here and wait for further instructions..."

"WAIT?!", Delia screeched. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT WAIT!? THAT PERVERT HAS OUR DAUGHTER AND-"

"For one thing she isn't _**your**_ daughter.", Juno cut her off. Her voice was full of annoyance. "And as the living you shouldn't even **_be_** in this situation!", Delia pouted at her words. "If the Maitlands had just did what they were told, none of us would be in this situation. Now if you would kindly **shut up** and let me do my job this would all be a whole lot easier!", she snapped. Everyone in the room stared at her with wide eyes. Juno put her cigarette between her lips and inhaled a deep breath, letting the smoke drain from her throat.

Charles walked up to the ghostly lady. "Please help us. We'll do anything...even if it means staying out of your way...", his voice saddened. His face looked like the face of a puppy that just got kicked. Juno raised an eyebrow, was there a breather that actually had some sense? Delia did not looked pleased with her husband's answer.

"Charles?!", Delia spoke. She looked ready to object his opinion.

He shot her a cold glare. "No, Delia! This is my daughter's safety we're talking about here, and I'm not about to let your way of doing things ruin my chances of getting her back! So if we have to stay out of it, then damn it, we will! Is that understood?", everyone in the room just looked at the angered man. He had never snapped at Delia before like that. She nodded slowly in a shameful way. Barbra and Adam would have been impressed if there wasn't something worse going on.

Barbra walked up to Juno playing with her dress (since Beetlejuice left things went back to normal so now they were in their clothes they died in). "Is there anything we could do?", Adam took his place next to his wife's side and gripped her hand. Juno glances at the two. She was wondering if they could ACTUALLY be of use in this situation.

"Come with me...", was all she said as she walked away. Adam gave Barbra an uneasy look before following. All of a sudden they were surrounded with smoke and blind to where they were walking. When the smoke cleared they were in Juno's office...

* * *

"What do you mean I asked for _IIIITTT_!", Lydia screamed as she was lifted off the ground and into Beetlejuice's arms. He smiled a crazy grin as her stared down at his little bride. Lydia blinked away the shock at the one swift move he made. She started squirming in his hold. "**PUT ME DOWN**!", she demanded. Again she hit his chest, and he just let out a hardy laugh.

He turned her towards his-err-their bed. "If you say so princess.", he had dropped the girl on the bed and she let out a small 'huff' as she bounced. Before she could gather her thoughts Beetlejuice was on top of her. He trapped her legs under his body and held her arms down with his hands. "This is your punishment...", he swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

She was scared.

Of course she was not willing to admit it. She tried to keep the fear off her face, and she did a good job for the most part. But the fear still shown in her eyes, and Beetlejuice saw it and LOVED it. It was something he _craved_, he carved _her fear_. He smiled as he saw the hard expression Lydia was wearing. Oh yeah...so much fun...

His hands slid from her arms slowly going down. He liked the feel of her warm soft skin. And he took his time around her chest area. His hands finally reached her stomach where they rested for a while.

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the worst. Maybe I could hit him across the face, she thought. If that doesn't work then I knee him in his soft spot! Can ghost even feel?, her thoughts consuming her. Right when she was about to act Beetlejuice did something she would never expect.

"Tickle, tickle! Tickle tickle! Com'on babes let me see you smile!", he said poking and 'tickling' her belly. Lydia immediately tried to push his hands away. "Oh please! I know ya wanna laugh! Just gotta fine the right place...", he was right. Lydia was fighting the urge to laugh or smile with every muscle in her body. She was trying to stay angry and at least scared. She did not wish to show any form of amusement.

As if her luck would have, Beetlejuice tickled her side. One of the only places on Lydia's entire body that was EXTREMELY ticklish. That's when she cracked. "HAHA! S-STOP! P-PLEASE HEHE! I C-CAN'T BREATH HAHAHA!", Lydia tried to get out between breaths. Her laughter filling up the whole room. Beetlejuice smiled wildly as he saw the young girl smiling and laugh as if she were having a good time. Of course it was against her will, but details details.

"Sorry sweetie, but this is your punishment for trying to hurt your hubby.", he said tauntingly. Tears rolled out of Lydia's eyes from laughing so hard. She was thrashing under his grip, trying to break free from this ticklish pain. Beetlejuice smirked as he a rare opportunity. With one hand he slowly made his hand go up to Lydia's dress strap. He rested it there wondering if he should do it. "Hell with it," he mumbled.

He gently grabbed the strap and started pulling it down carefully. He licked his lips with anticipation as he saw her smooth perfect skin.

Beetlejuice had finally stopped tickling her completely and now had the other hand on her other shoulder. He brought his face up to her neck and started kissing it passionetly. And boy was he enjoying himself! He felt Lydia's body thrust under him and thought it was a sign of enjoyment as well. Hehe I knew she couldn't resist me, he thought cockily.

So as a result of her movement he poofed off his robe. Now he lay half naked of Lydia. She let out a loud scream, which he thought was a cry of happiness. Something hard hit his side (which was Lydia kneeing him in the gut) but he brushed it off.

He started to kiss her jawline and made his way up. He was quite happy with himself once he made it to her lips. Her movements stopped as his lips moved acrossed hers.

All of a sudden he felt her hand slide up his side all the way up to his hair. She played and pulled at it slightly. He smiled as he continued to kiss her, had he won? Her other hand was then gently placed upon his face like she was holding there. While his hands started to venter other places. Yup! He won!

He was truly enjoying himself until that loving hand of Lydia's tightly grabbed his hair. She pulled it back hard forcing him away from her. Her other hand formed into a fist and went flying across his face. He rolled off of her on his back, rubbing his head and face tenderly.

Lydia jump at the chance to run. She hopped off the bed and ran to the door. She pulled open the door and slammed it behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks after five steps and gasped. This looked identical to her house...just a bit darker.

"What the hell is this place?!", Lydia question. When she heard a loud thump in the room behind her she quickly went down the stairs. Hopping to find a place to hide from the beast chasing her. "What did I get myself into?", she whispered as she reached the bottom of the stairs...

* * *

UGH! I finished this in one day...AGAIN! What is wrong with me?! Look this is all T+ or is it +T I never know... I bet you thought stuff was gonna happen! You naughty people ^/^ Remember to check out the Beetlejuice fan community thingy! Do it for him!


	3. Little Black Book

Shh

Sorry, that's all I have to say...

Lydia ran to the front door and tried her luck with the handle. No luck whatsoever, the stupid thing was locked! She knew she didn't have time to try again so she ran for the back. Lydia heard loud heavy footsteps come down the steps and her heart sank. She quickly (but quietly) opened the back door to find it unlocked.

It was a small victory.

Without hesitation she ran out the back door. She found that she was in HER backyard! Her thoughts were racing with thousands questions. But she knew they had no answer.

Lydia whipped her head around to her 'house' to see Beetlejuice standing in the kitchen window looking around for her. It felt like a rock was just dropped in her stomach upon seeing him. This little glimpse of him made her take off in a sprint. It was kinda hard to see where she was going, due to it being night and all, but she dodge the trees, bushes, and (some) houses with ease.

Once she was sure she was far enough from the house she hide behind a tree. The bark was rough on her skin as she pressed against it. She drew short breaths, gasping for air with her heart beating hard inside her chest. It was hard for her to stand still, for this young girl had a tremendous amount of adrenaline going through her.

She gently turned her head to look beyond the tree. She was thankful to find no one there. She turned back around with a sigh of relief.

Lydia shivered as a cool breeze suddenly brushed over her. "Damn it... Couldn't he put me in something a bit warmer?", she muttered as she wrapped her hands around her arms. There was a small snap behind her. Which, in turn, caused her to quickly turnaround and look. Yet there was no one there.

"Miss me babes?", before she had a chance to turn around, to big arms wrapped around her from behind. Lydia tried to kick and thrash but she was trapped yet again. "What you did was a very naughty thing, and you should be punished...", and with that one word she froze. Her heart stopped for 3 full seconds out of fear. A hundred things he could or WOULD due to her as 'punishment'. "But," he added, "that kiss you gave me was amazing babes! I mean, WOW! That was enough to forgive ya. Am I right?", Lydia became sick upon remembering the kiss she had WILLING given him.

She was starting to become dizzy as everything came back to punch her in the face. Beetlejuice let his chin on her shoulder and gave he a cat like grin. "How's bout we go home and try again", he said with a flirtatious tone. And that was about all Lydia could take and the dizziness was starting to get to her. She made a small squeak when Beetlejuice squeezed her waist.

"Don't do that!", she hissed. She tried once more to break his hold but failed. "Why don't you just let. Me. Go!", she yelled still struggling to be free. Beetlejuice moved his face away a let out a small laugh. He squeezed her once more as if showing he didn't care (which he didn't mind you), this only made her blood boil. She took in a deep breath and prepared to scream. But before she could get one word out they were back home.

"Do you two know the paperwork I've had lately?", Juno said behind her desk. Barbra and Adam looked awkwardly at each other. "A lot. I have A LOT to do because of your screw up!", Juno started to go through a drawer. She pulled out a book that had the same thickness as the manual (if not bigger) and had a black cover with gold writing. With the book, she took out a small brown leather bag. Juno placed them on her desk so the Maitlands could see them well.

"You see these?", she questioned with her arms crossed. Both Adam and Barbra glanced at the two objects. They seemed like normal everyday objects. Well...except for what the cover of the book said.

"Finding the Soul...", Adam read aloud. He carefully took the book in his hands. "I don't understand. What is this for?", Juno pinched her noise with aggravation. She had always wondered what made people so...impatient. But it looks like she won't be finding that out today.

"This book will help you Lydia and Beetlejuice.", Adam and Barbra shared a worried glance when they heard his name. Juno saw their worried expressions and decided to add more. "Don't worry. Since he's 'married' now his name is useless. Trust me, I would know.", her voice held some gruffness to it as she glared lightly at her desk.

Barbra then pointed to the bag. "Well then what do we with the bag...", Juno's expression made it seem like they should've KNOWN what to do. But NO, she had to explain everything to them as if they were children.

Juno got up from her seat and started to walk over to all the windows in her office. One by one she closed the blinds and even locked the door. The Maitlands, feeling uncomfortable sitting down, decided to stand as well.

Once she was done 'securing' the room she turned back around to find the couple standing. "What are you two standing for? Sit! Sit down!", they complied with her demand. Juno finally to her seat behind her desk. "What I'm about to tell you is STRICTLY between us. I mean it! Don't going blabbing to the Deetzs!", Juno warned. They both nodded and focused on Juno. "I wasn't suppose to give you that book, but do to your...'special' condition I find that it is needed for you to have this book.

"That book was made but not to be shared, it was banned after we knew what it could do..." there was a slight pause in her voice that made Barbra uneasy. "The book will help pinpoint Lydia's location, but you must be careful! This book can help as well as destroy.", this puzzled the two.

"How so?", Adam asked now looking down at the book he was holding.

"That is actually ment to strengthen powers such as yours."

"Strengthen our powers?", Barbra said with a huff. "What powers do we have?"

Juno sighed seeing how stupid they really were. Did they not remember the dinner party? "At that dinner for Delia. Remember? You two pulled that stunt with the shrimp and-what was the other one-oh you made them dance. Stupid thing if you ask me...", she mumbled the last part. They both nodded with understanding. "Now, there are certain chapters you can and CAN'T read. Only read the ones with location and tracking purposes.", she then pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. "As for the bag," she pointed to it since it was still on the desk, "whatever is in there will help you find her. Don't show anyone but each other. If you do something's might happen."

Barbra grabbed the bag carefully. "Well what's in it anyway?", she asked slowly opening the bag. Juno's eyes widened in a slight fear.

"NO! Don't open it here! Do it in the privacy of your home!", she instructed. Barbra snapped to attention and placed the bag quickly in her lap. "Good you have your instructions now get out. I have some business to take care of."

They both got up and got ready to leave but Adam turned around. "Thank you, Juno. You don't know how much this means to us...", she only waved her hand to dismiss them. After she was sure they were gone she leaned back in her chair and took a puff of her cigarette.

She took out a key from her suits pocket and unlocked a somewhat hidden desk drawer. Junk then pulled out a VERY thick file from said draw (it was like magic such a big folder could fit in a drawer that...hidden). She drew a deep breath before she looked in the folder. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity as she continued to read. Once she was done she closed it and slipped it back into its rightful place, locking the drawer when she closed it. "Beetlejuice you're gonna bring the second death of me, you slick bastard", her voice was low and full of annoyance.

Yet she got up anyway to do her job.

Juno had always thought that once you were dead you were dead. And when she was alive she looked forward to death. She saw it as a permanent vacation, but here she was. A lawyer for the dead, working twice as hard for weird situations. Juno laughed at the irony.

Tada! I was gonna make it longer but... IgotlazywhenIwasworkingonita nsimsorry! Pff, glad I got that off my chest. Next should be MAINLY about BJ and Lyds. Whats Juno talking about? Find out next time!


End file.
